fanontubbiesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Magic Windmill Controls Panel
Tinky-Winky found a red button behind the Magic Windmill witch opens a secret door to access the controls panel. He entered and starts to activate a Voice Trumpet witch pops out near to Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po. He says "Eh Oh!" to everyone. Dispy reorganized Tinky-Winky's voice but starts to be a little bit nervous because he doesn't know where he is. So he and the girls look for him all around Teletubbyland. Then Tinky-Winky make appear many known objects like the watering can, the big ball of strings or the big Tubby Custard cloud. He decided to activate the Lion and Bear Original Sketch magical event. The three Teletubbies arrive to their usual destination until Tinky-Winky makes the Windmill stop spinning right before the Bear could speak witch interrupts the event. Now they were shocked and shout "Uh-Oh!" to the viewers. Then he makes all the Voice Trumpet rise up. He also makes them go up and down, up and down, up and down, until he was tired and joined the group. They make a Big Hug before the Windmill stops spinning for Tubby Bye-Bye. Tinky Winky seductively whispered into Po's pointed ear. "Uhoh.." He muttered. Po gasped and blushed. The windmill was turning from the sudden gusts of wind. The purple headed one's dinky winky pressed against the smaller one's own crotch. "Uhoh... Windmill.." Po let out a quiet whimper, squirming his little body, trapped underneath the other. It wasn't like he didn't like the position that they were in but-- The windmill verily preoccupied him. Whereas Tinky Winky, he just was lazily flopped ontop of the other, cool as heck. His lips grazed across the red soft furr of the other's neck. Tinky Winky's tubby hand very lightly caressed the other's crotch area, as he continued to lightly nip and suckle, experimenting with the other a little. Po, on the other hand gave a shudder and a quiet whimper, spreading his thighs a bit. He clings a little. "Wi-Windmill.." He whined. Tinky gave a light chuckle, nipping and biting, slipping his hand into the other's furr to then lightly tease and stroke at the other's donger. Po flinched and let out a soft tubby moan. The purple headed one gave a low chuckle, slowly pumping his hand. The smaller red one gave small gasps and little sweet moans, bucking his hips into the hand. If they were lucky they'd be finished before the windmill stops blowing. Tinky pumped his hand, lightly squeezing the love tube, eyeing the other. The windmill seemed to be off the other's mind, now that his wang was being manhandled. Po lightly clawed at the other's back, he bucking up, thick cock twitching. He felt a sort of knot in his stomach, his pleasure growing, he curling his toes. "Eh.. Ah.." He let out, slowly panting. Tinky sped up the pumping, gazing dozily at the other's heated body, chucking again as the moans grew louder and he bucked up more. Po suddenly gave a wince and bucked right up, letting out a fountain of tubby custard. Looks like Noo Noo had work to do. Trivia * This is the only episode where the Magic Windmill''' '''is controlled by someone. * Also the only where the narrator is absent. * And the shortest due to the fact that there were no TV event. Category:Places